bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Spoiler
Holiday ?? i dont think there is manga this week due to holidaysKensei24 (talk) 13:06, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I dont think that is accurate as there is no holdiday on the Japanese calander. Either they have passed in the last couple of weeks or haven't reached the new holiday in oct as of yet. If there is no bleach chapter this week which has not been confirmed then it would be because Kubo has just ended a very long arc and he wants a pause before resuming the next arc. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 15:06, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Mangastream is saying that one piece is back which is part of WSJ so if there is no bleach this week, it is most certainly not due to a holiday--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 15:11, September 28, 2010 (UTC) There are no more holidays scheduled for WSJ until the end of the year. That is not to say that Kubo won't take a personal break, I believe One Piece went on a break for personal reasons. So rest assured on that score. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 15:17, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Alright thank you for clearing that up for meKensei24 (talk) 16:00, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Bleach Anime ending soon http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/news/2011-01-10/band-posts-about-bleach-last-season-deletes-mention that is all Tman7776 (talk) 06:11, January 11, 2011 (UTC) The anime is not ending.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 06:29, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Are you sure? It seems like it is. And won't probably start back up for a couple of years, when the manga is over and no fillers. I hope it wasn't true and a filler arc happens after the aizen saga Tman7776 (talk) 17:12, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Well by my best guess, the anime will reach the end of the Arrancar Arc end of February/mid-March. They might stretch it to end of March by extending fights or showing more of the "aftermath" then we got to see in the manga. However, at this point they run into the problem of having Ichigo lose his powers. If Ichigo doesn't have his powers, the studio can't just write a filler arc where Ichigo has powers. They could have a Shinigami only filler arc but Ichigo is the main protagonist and so their "core" audience might not like that. They could do a Full Metal Panic Fumoffu style filler arc were there is no fighting and we just see Ichigo be a normal high school student but the anime core audience probably won't like that either. So there is a good chance the anime will go on hiatus. That, or they are going to remake Soul Society arc in High Definition and maybe sticking more close to the manga or something. But in the meantime, since we can cite an external source, we should probably include that news article in our "additional information" section. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 17:41, January 11, 2011 (UTC) I don't understand very well...the anime doesn't end or ends? Before the article says that there is the song that closes the anime, after the direcor says that the anime doesn't ends...I'm a bit 'confused...Leviii(talk) The anime is not ending. This was stated by Bleach's recording director assistant Yosuke Morita on his Twitter account. He said that the broadcast schedule has been﻿ set well into the future. The group that made the song & the statement that it was ending made a mistake and withdrew the comment. 21:12, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Spoilers 437 Um... I think I found spoilers for Chapt. 437, but I don't wanna add 'em in case someone gets mad at me for it. So, I guess I'mm post 'em here and let u lot decide if they should go up. --ようこそ地獄へ - "Yōkoso jigoku e."'' ("Enter the Hell of Darknesslover") 19:24, February 16, 2011 (UTC)'' You can always post spoilers from FLOL as long as it is on the spoilers page. Just follow the format. Lost Substitute Shinigami arc beginning in September? A person on Bleach Asylum said according to the latest JUMP, the anime returns to canon in September. The voice actors for the new characters will be revealed during Harajuku festival. Which takes place during August 7th-14th. Tman7776 (talk) 16:39, July 9, 2011 (UTC) 458 Chapter title I read the spoiler policy and it said that if its from a japanese source its counted as spoiler and can only be posted on the spoiler page, but why does it keep getting deleted? i gave a reference to the raw and everything.Annaatar (talk) 14:25, July 27, 2011 (UTC) First off, on your most recent edit to the page, you vandalized the header, for which there was no need. Second, it was not properly referenced. Please follow the format you see on the Wiki. ♥Phoenixfeather: Flying Mint Bunny! :D♥ 14:27, July 27, 2011 (UTC) The header was an accident, I didn't realize that. What would be a proper reference? Like a citation thing?Annaatar (talk) 14:32, July 27, 2011 (UTC)